Nightmares
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Haru has a nightmare, which prompts her to run over to the Bureau in the middle of the night. Baron is there to comfort her but will their feelings finally be voiced? Rated for kisses and mild violence at the beginning!


Nightmares

_**A/N: Haru has a horrible nightmare that causes her to run to the Bureau in the middle of the night. Who does she receive comfort from? **_

___"Baron, please, no!" Haru cried when she saw Baron Humbert von Gekkingen shielding her with his body. _

_ He got impaled from behind and was bleeding profusely. He wouldn't last long. Blood trickled down his mouth as he dazedly looked at Haru and an odd smile played on his lips. _

_ "Haru…" he gasped weakly, "I love you…" With that, he fell for the last time and breathed his last. _

_ "NO!" screamed Haru, beginning to sob over her loss. _

…

"Baron, no!" cried Haru as she woke herself up from the nightmare.

As soon as she sat up, she felt that her pajamas were drenched with sweat and that she was trembling profusely. Tears spilled from her aching eyes as she remembered what she dreamt of. She dreamt of Baron dying to protect her from something. So she wouldn't wake her mother, Haru pressed her mouth to the comforter of her bed and muffled sobs wracked her body. When she finished weeping, she discovered she was still shaking from the fear of that dream.

Unable to take it anymore, Haru flung her sheets back, stood on the floor, and pulled a kimono on. She slipped on her slippers and tip-toed out of her bedroom. As she silently walked down the stairs, tears began spilling over again and she couldn't keep herself away any longer. She had to see if Baron was alright. She wouldn't be able to bear it if he really were dead. She loved him; she knew it but he didn't feel the same for her. Or did he? She didn't know but she had to get to the Bureau as soon as possible.

As Haru sprinted down the sidewalk of her house, she came across Muta, who was taking a midnight stroll, and came to a stop in front of him. The large white cat stared at her, bewildered by her appearance. What was Haru doing up so late, was probably what Muta was wondering. He almost asked her but when he noticed her crying, he shut up and just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Haru, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. "Why are you crying?"

"Can you take me to the Bureau?" she asked in a broken voice.

That question knocked Muta off-guard. "Uh, sure, but why?" he asked. "It's two-thirty in the morning, Haru."

"I-I need to see B-Baron," the girl wept pitifully.

It broke Muta's heart to see Chicky acting like this so he had to lead her to the Bureau.

"Alright," he sighed. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. I'll be surprised if Baron is even awake." With that, he turned around and began walking off in the direction that the Bureau was.

In a hurry, Haru ran after him, almost madly, to reach Baron.

…

Baron Humbert von Gekkingen sat at his desk, drinking some tea as he read the newspaper from the Cat Kingdom. It turned out that Queen Yuki was pregnant and that the kingdom was running smoothly. Well, that was a good thing. That meant that Baron wouldn't have to visit that often to make sure things were going smoothly. Still, one thing was on his mind: Haru, the sweet, shy seventeen year old girl he had recently befriended—well, now he felt that he reached the "friend zone", as some people phrased it.

Ever since he had saved her from the old Cat King, he knew that his feelings for her were above friendship. He wanted to tell Haru point-blank how he felt but his refined nature prevented him from doing so because she probably didn't feel the same for him. When she told him that she might have a "little crush" on him, he felt his heart leap for joy but he kept a steady visage and told her that he admired young women who could speak from the heart, which was his way of saying "I love you" but Haru probably didn't know that he meant that.

"I love you, Haru," he said aloud as he thought back to the sweet girl with expressive brown eyes.

A rap at his door made him snap out of his thoughts and he stood up to walk over to it. When he reached the door, Baron pulled it open and saw, to his surprise and joy, Muta and Haru. He almost greeted Haru in a happy way but the greeting died on his lips when he saw her face was blotched and tear-streaked so instead, he looked at Muta as if to ask him why the girl was crying. Muta merely shrugged and shook his head as he stepped aside to let Haru in. As soon as Haru crawled in, she pulled the Cat Creation into a tight hug and started weeping.

Aside from feeling claustrophobic, Baron wondered why his Haru was crying. Did someone hurt her? Was someone dead? Did she lose her mother? What was it? He patted the girl on her quaking back and she set him down carefully. Instead of straightening his clothes like he wanted to, he stared up at the girl and asked her what was wrong.

"Oh, Baron," she wept in a broken voice. "It was so t-terrible…I s-saw you…" She trailed off, unable to say anything more because she was overwhelmed with sobs again.

Sensing that something was off, Baron used magic to shrink Haru down to size so she could feel comfortable (and so he could talk to her without having to look up) and ushered the weeping girl to the sofa. He gave Muta a look and the white cat took the message because he left without a word and shut the door behind them. As soon as Muta was gone, Baron poured Haru a cup of chamomile tea to calm her nerves and sat down next to her.

"What happened, Haru?" he asked anxiously, rubbing the girl's quaking back soothingly. "Did someone hurt you? Are you ill? What's ailing you?"

Haru gazed him with reddening eyes and sniffled. "I-I had a d-dream th-that you d-died," she sobbed, trembling even more.

Fearing that Haru was suffering a seizure, Baron ushered Haru to lay down and he took her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Haru," he said gently as soon as the girl regained control over herself, "I'm not going anywhere. It's unlikely for me to die because I'm a Creation, and Creations are immortal. Certainly, I may injure myself from time to time but I can't die."

Haru gave him a dubious look. "B-but I saw it," she whimpered softly, sitting up to take a sip from her tea. "Y-you were bleeding badly and you were shielding me from an attack."

Despite Haru's tears, Baron smiled softly and touched her sopped, flushed cheek. "Haru, dreams aren't real," he murmured soothingly. "They may be based on true events but they aren't true. Believe me, I won't die, and you won't need to worry about it. I promise I won't die."

"How could you promise something like that?" cried Haru, tears spilling from her eyes. "Everyone dies eventually! Eventually, you will and I'll be alone, unable to tell my feelings for you!"

That caused Baron to raise his eyebrow and he eyed the girl, cocking his head. "What 'feelings,' Haru?" he asked, feeling hope flutter in his chest.

Haru's lips trembled and her cheeks were even more flushed but not from tears. "I love you, Baron!" she cried. "I don't want to lose you!"

It took Haru a few seconds to realize what she said and when she did, she covered her mouth with her hands and almost wept from embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, Baron," she said helplessly, trembling now. "I didn't mean to complicate our friendship. I value our friendship but I just wanted you to know my feelings. Knowing that I could lose you is unbearable to me and I just couldn't…"

Baron broke her off with an intense look on his face. "I love you too, Haru," he said genuinely. "I have for a while now. I've loved you since I danced with you in the Cat Kingdom."

Before Haru could speak again, Baron pressed his lips to hers and hungrily caressed her back with his fingers. A small gasp escaped Haru's lips and Baron took the opportunity to slide his coarse tongue into her mouth. A low purr filled Baron's throat as he kissed Haru in a frenzy passion. Normally, he would have cursed himself for not having any restraint but he just couldn't hold it back any longer. He had been repressing that urge ever since he danced with her, which was torturous for him.

His arms wrapped around Haru's waist and he held her tightly, disregarding the small squeak that came from her. As their lips moved as together, Haru felt an exciting, tantalizing heat that she had never felt before but it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, she loved the feeling that the Baron was giving her but she just couldn't…make love to him yet. She slid her palms up to his chest and pushed him back to escape the kiss. Like a gentleman, Baron pulled back and looked apologetic.

Instead of kissing again, Baron pulled Haru into a hug and said in a soft voice, "_Ich liebe dich_."

He nearly laughed at the confused expression on Haru's face so he translated it. "I love you," he repeated lovingly.

Haru smiled. "I love you too," she whispered, pressing her lips to his.

The two drifted off in their own little world, unaware of what was going on outside.

…

"Are they kissing?" Toto asked Muta, who was spying through the window.

"Shut up, Birdbrain," hissed Muta angrily. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"We shouldn't be watching," remarked Toto irritably. "We're interrupting their private time."

Muta snorted dismissively. "Why shouldn't we watch? It's my favorite show." He continued watching, which irritated Toto even more.

Soon, the two got into their usual argument but it didn't affect the couple in the Bureau.

…

After kissing, Haru felt weary so Baron carried her into his room and set her down on his bed. She turned on her side and fell asleep almost instantly with a smile on her face. Baron stroked her hair gently and sang a lullaby.

_"Schlieb dur deine Augen,_

_ Die sonne geht unter,_

_ Dir wird es gut gehen,_

_ Niemand kann dich jetzt verletzen,_

_ Komm Morgenlicht,_

_ Du and ich werden sicher und,_

_ Wohlbehalten sein…" _

_**A/N: Crappy way to end it but my muse decided to go to bed! I hope you like it anyways! This was demanded by fans who liked my other Baron/Haru story! I hope you enjoy this! R&R! BTW, the song the Baron sings in German is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars but I looked up the German lyrics cuz I know that Baron was originally made in Germany, despite his British accent. He sang the chorus for the song in German, just in case you get confused.**_


End file.
